


Dress for Success

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that clothes make the man.  The woman, too.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress for Success

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to digitaldesigner in celebration of Castleland's Birthday Week on LiveJournal. Written in 2010.

Castle’s chatting with Ryan and Esposito; the day’s nearly over and Beckett’s gone off to change – when she reappears wearing something … different.

Beckett’s dressed in four-inch stiletto heels, fishnet stockings, a scrap of red with barely enough fabric to qualify as a miniskirt, a black strappy-top-thing two sizes too small, an assortment of shiny bangles and dangles, and enough makeup to last a family of four a year.

“What do you think? Would you want to fuck me?”

“Guh,” Castle articulates. Quick, brain, say yes!

She smiles wickedly. “Special assignment for Vice tonight. I’ll tell them you said hi.”


End file.
